Father, were art thou
by vincents1lover
Summary: Harry starts his 6th yr,glamors in place and ready for another yr fighting lord Voldy.But he finds out he has a dad,Snape & they're ready for a dad/son relationship,but the ministrys trying to destroy it,while Snape is helping his son fight his past.
1. Chapter 1

_This was resently 'rainbow stripes' story, the first two chapters are all hers. but i've adopted the darling little thing! So the chapter three and up are gonna be mine*squeels happily* Thank you for letting me adopt Rainbow stripes! And I'll have chapter two up in a few minutes, and then chapter three probly by next week! So enjoyXD._

_**Disclaimer: All the things you recognize from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, not me. I am not rich, nor blonde, and i don't have that awesome accent. M'kay? So no sueing!XD**_

Harry Potter stood in the shadows of the station, watching for a crowd of redheads. He spotted them, along with Hermione, Moody, Remus Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. He made one last mental check that all his glamours were in place and stepped out, putting on a wide smile and waving eagerly to the group. "Ron! Hermione! Guys!" He called, jogging over. They turned and Ron and Hermione broke into smiles when they saw him. He was immediately engulfed in a hug from the brunette and hid his wince, hugging back slightly.

"Harry! Oh, we were so worried about you when you said you didn't want to come to the Burrow this summer. Are you okay? Did the Dursleys treat you alright?" She said in one breath. Harry pried her off him and held a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, Hermione, breathe." He said, "I'm fine, the Dursleys treated me fine, and I just needed some time alone to think after...you know." He said, knowing they would assume he was talking about the Department of Mysteries. Everyone went silent and Hermione squeezed his arm reassuringly.

"It's not your fault, you know." She said, causing Harry to hold in his snort. 'Why does everyone seem to think I blame myself' he thought, but nodded dejectedly anyway, inwardly praising his acting skills.

"Yeah, can we just get on the train, please?" He asked, adding a hint of pleading to his voice. Mrs Weasley nodded and hugged each of them in turn. Remus then gave Harry a tight hug, accidentally jarring some unhealed bruises.

"Stay safe, and remember, if you need to talk, owl me." He whispered. Harry nodded against the man's shoulder, before coming away from the embrace and picking up his trunk.

"I will, see you later." He said. Remus was the only one who actually knew where he had been over the last two weeks of summer, and what had happened. The group of four got onto the train and walked down, looking for an empty compartment. They found one with Neville and Luna waiting inside for them.

"Hey guys, we saved you seats." Neville said, gesturing to the space. They heaved their trunks into the luggage rack and sat down.

"Hey, how were your summers?" Hermione asked the two.

"It was great. Daddy and I went to Sweden to look for Crumple Horned Snorcacks." Luna said dreamily. Hermione gave her an odd look but Harry grinned.

"Cool, did you find any?" He asked. The blonde girl shook her head.

"No, we think that the leftover dark magic from their recently defeated dark lord has scared them all into hiding. Dark magic is poisonous to them, after all." She said with a knowing look. Harry nodded.

"And you, Neville?" Ron asked, wanting to get off the subject.

"Yeah, it was alright. Gran got me an extension to my greenhouse for my birthday. I've got loads of cool plants in there!" He said enthusiastically. Harry had to smile at his friend's love of plants. Ron and Hermione started rattling off about being at the Burrow and Harry only half listened, leaning against the window. Soon, he fell into a light sleep.

"..rry, wake up, Harry, you need to get your robes on." Hermione said, shaking him by the shoulder. Harry groaned.

"But 'm schleepin'." He mumbled tiredly. Hermione giggled.

"Yes, I know, but we're nearly there and you should get your robes on. Honestly, what's gotten you so tired?" She asked concernedly. Harry shrugged, digging his robes out of his trunk and slipping them on over his muggle clothes, which he now had his own of rather than Dudley's hand me downs.

"Nightmares." He said shortly, ending the discussion. They sat and waited as the train slowed to a stop and they all filed out.

"All righ' there you lot?" Came the booming voice of Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid, we're fine thanks. You?" Ron replied.

"I'm as good as can be 'spected, now on with yeh, afore all the carriages're gone." He said, before going back to gathering the first years. The group of 6 trouped to one of the carriages, Harry petting a thestral before climbing in, and sitting as it wheeled towards the magnificent castle.

Once they were all seated, McGonagall brought in the first years and the hat sung its song, which Harry only partly listened to, zoning into his thoughts as the first few children were sorted. He was snapped out of his reverie when the name 'Evans, Mark' was called and Harry saw the familiar shock of spiky auburn hair and warm brown eyes of his young friend from Privet Drive. Mark sat nervously under the hat, which thought for a moment, before calling out "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry clapped loudly and whistled, causing Mark to look over at him. The boy's face lit up and he dashed over the Harry, plonking himself on his lap.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said dryly. Harry laughed quietly and ruffled his hair.

"Good to see you too, Mark, but I'm gonna need my lap when the food comes." He whispered, chuckling, ignoring the odd looks they were getting from the rest of the hall.

"The family's proud I got into Hogwarts School for the artistically gifted, especially since you've seen my drawing." The boy whispered back, making Harry snort. That was the lie used for muggle-born children, which Harry had used with Mark's family. The sorting went through quickly and Harry looked towards Dumbledore as he stood up.

"Well, welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts. Just a short announcement before the feast. Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be none other than our old Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape. This means we have a new Potions Professor, please welcome Professor Horace Slughorn." He said. There was some scattered clapping and Harry eyed Snape in mild interest, having him teach defence should be good. "One last thing, I would just like to inform you that all educational decrees and rules left over from Umbridge's reign last year are hereby void."

The whole hall cheered at this as the food appeared. Harry had to reach over Mark's head. "you know, Mark, you're really not helping. Why don't you go sit and make friends with the other firsties, instead of bothering me?" He said mock-irritably. Mark grinned.

"Because, Harrikins, bothering you is just so much fun. But if I must, I shall go and find worthy contenders to help me start my new reign of terror!" He said with an evil grin. Harry eyed him proudly.

"There we go. Honestly, how did you manage to stay out of Slytherin?" He asked amusedly.

"Same way you did, Har-bear." Mark replied cheekily, jumping off the older teen's lap and saluting him mockingly, sprinting down to the huddle of first years. Harry smiled fondly and went back to his food.

"Harry, how do you know that kid?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"I babysit him sometimes, he lives down the road from me. Mark is my honorary little brother and pranking protégé. I've had a feeling he was magical since he was 7 and he summoned the TV remote out of my hand, this just proves my point." He said happily, spearing broccoli on his fork. Hermione nodded.

"Harry, what do you mean, pranking protégé, you don't play pranks!" Ron said. Harry smirked at him.

"Correction, you've never caught me playing pranks. That doesn't mean I don't. Think back, can you remember and pranks that weren't the twins, and they could never find out who did it?" He asked bemusedly.

"Hmm, tarring and feathering the Ravenclaws?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Me." Harry replied

"Official 'Hug a Slytherin' day?" Ron ticked off.

"Also me."

"The Batman song proximity charm on Snape?" Neville asked from across the table.

"All me. I did tell you I was a closet genius, Hermione." He teased. Hermione slapped him on the shoulder, not noticing the slight wince.

"Harry! That's not genius, that' idiocy. Although the proximity charm was rather complex magic." She admitted. Ron snorted.

"Well well, Harrikins isn't as much as an idiot as we make him out to be." He ribbed. Harry smiled and ate his dinner, not participating much in conversation and gaze occasionally flicking up to the staff table, planning what he had to do that night. Soon, the feast was over, and after Dumbledore gave his usual warning about banned items and the forbidden forest, they set off up to Gryffindor tower.

"Phoenix Rising." Harry muttered, stepping through the portrait hole with his year mates. He collapsed into a chair by the fireplace and sighed wearily. Hermione tutted at him. "Harry, you look really tired. Maybe you should go to bed." She said worriedly. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, s'pose you're right. If Mark comes and asks you where I am, tell him I've gone to bed." He said wearily, dragging himself up the stairs. As soon as he got to his empty dormitory he ran over to his trunk at the edge of his bad and threw it open, digging around. Eventually, he found the Marauder's map and his invisibility cloak, throwing the latter over himself and revealing the map on the former. He scanned it and smirked when he saw the dot labelled Severus Snape sitting in his office. He muttered a silencing charm around his feet and snuck down to the common room, crossing gingerly and standing by the portrait hole, waiting for someone to open it. Sure enough, a 2nd year came through, leaving enough room for Harry to slip past. He held the map out in front of him, checking it every few minutes, and made his way down to the dark, yet strangely comforting dungeons. Harry thought that he found them comforting because of all the years spent in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry came to Snape's office and checked one last time to make sure Snape was alone, before taking off his cloak and knocking on the door.

"Enter." Came the voice from inside. Harry slowly opened the door and walked in, all traces of the shy, naive boy gone. Snape looked up and sneered. "What do you want, Potter?" Harry eyed him with one brow raised.

"when were you planning on telling me, Sir?" He asked calmly, discreetly putting up wards. Snape's mask slipped for a moment to show slight panic, before going blank.

"Tell you what, Potter? I don't have time for riddles." He said sharply. Harry raised the other eyebrow slightly mockingly.

"I think you do know, Professor. Glamour charms, wonderful things, can cover up just about anything. First spell I ever learned, actually. I know you can sense the glamour on me, because I can sense the magic too. So, when were you planning on telling me, father?" He replied, dropping one of his glamours on the last word. Snape found himself staring at an almost carbon copy of himself, but with deliberate differences. The bright green eyes and perfect Roman nose were those of Lily Evans, and the sleek black hair was not greasy, as Severus' was portrayed to be, but silky smooth and dead straight, cut to about jawline. "I know you knew, you always did seem to care more than you should for the spawn of James Potter. At first I thought it was just because I was also Lily Evans' son, but now I know why. The glamour dropped on my sixteenth birthday, I was still at the Dursleys. Of course, after that little display of 'freakishness', I was kicked out, but that turned out to be a blessing, really. So, when were you planning on telling me?" He asked the stunned man. Severus snapped out of his stupor and gazed at his son.

"The glamour was done by Dumbledore, it was supposed to be only removable by him, which he was going to do once the Dark Lord was defeated, but you're obviously more powerful than we thought." He said. Harry snorted.

"Wonderful plan." He said sarcastically, "And what if I had died before or while taking out Tommy boy, and you never got to tell me? I would have died thinking my parents to be dead and the only living relatives I had to hate my guts, well, the Dursleys still hate my guts, but there's nothing to be done about that. I could have grown up with a father who actually liked my existence. Unless, that's the reason you never took me in. That you regretted having me, you didn't want me. If it is, you can be truthful about it, it honestly wouldn't surprise me, I'm kind of expecting it actually, I've grown up with it drilled into my head." He said nonchalantly. Severus gaped.

"Oh, Merlin, no, it's got nothing to do with that! I didn't take you in because I didn't want you growing up around Death Eaters and their children, to have to subject you and teach you all their prejudices. Never, ever think that I didn't want you." He said, aghast. Harry gave him a hard look.

"So, because you didn't want me growing up around dark bastards, you left me to a life of physical and emotional abuse, as well as neglect?" He spat, making Severus wince.

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know they were that bad, if I did I would have taken you from there regardless. But I truly am sorry, Harry." He said sombrely. Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in a manner eerily similar to the man in front of him.

"I guess I can accept that, I know Dumbledore didn't want any magical people visiting or contacting me. I also understand why you've been keeping your distance and keeping up the front of hating me at school, you still had your role to play. Yes, I know you're a spy, and I've known you don't really hate me since 4th year, when you were actually concerned for me, and your insults lacked their usual spite. I just want to know why you didn't tell me sooner. I'm not the idiot everyone thinks I am, I can act just as well as I can fly, I've been doing it for as long as I can remember." He mused. Severus blinked and let Harry sit in the chair opposite his desk.

"Well, I suppose, if I'm honest, I was scared. Scared you wouldn't want me in your life, that you'd hate me knowing your father was the greasy git Snape, scared that I wouldn't know how to treat you and end up like my own father. And I felt guilty about leaving you at the Dursleys, something I regret every day. Then Albus started telling me how it would be dangerous to both of us if I revealed myself before that monster was gone. I'm truly sorry for all of this, Aidan." He said. Harry snapped his head up.

"What was that you just called me?" He asked.

"Aidan, it's your real name. Aidan Cailean Snape. Aidan means fiery in Gaelic, we thought it fit your personality. I used to call you my little serpent." Severus said hesitantly. Harry smiled softly.

"Aidan." He tested, the word feeling foreign on his tongue, "I like it. I'm guessing James named me Harry, then." He assumed. Severus nodded. "Thought so. And just for future reference, I do want you in my life, and even if we can't tell people, I'd like it if you were there for me, and I could get to know you better. I've never actually hated you, I just pretended to dislike you to seem more like the 'Gryffindor golden boy' the world wants me to be." He said, saying the moniker with disgust. Severus gave him a small smile, but it was more than Harry had ever seen on the sour potions master.

"I'm glad. I don't think I could stand if you wanted nothing to do with me. You also seem to be a better actor than most give you credit for, I sometimes wonder why you aren't a Slytherin." He mused. Harry smirked.

"I asked the hat. I'd already been told that Slytherin only produced bad wizards, and wasn't given any evidence otherwise, so when the hat told me I'd do well in Slytherin, I told it not to, so it went with its second choice, Gryffindor. I've talked to it since, and it still agrees that I'm the most Slytherinish Gryffindor that's walked these halls since before the Headmaster's time. Although, now I've got a lot of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in there too. I'm officially un-sortable." He said amusedly. Severus snorted.

"Only you would be and equal mix of each house." He said fondly. Harry gave him a wry grin.

"Well, Merlin help us if I'm actually normal in some way." He joked.

"Just out of interest, do any of your friends know you're here?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"Nope, they think I'm sleeping. Remus will know though. He offered me sanctuary over the last couple of weeks of summer when the Dursleys kicked me out. Healed my smaller wounds, helped me figure out why I'd changed the way I had. He's the only one who knows everything about my home life and things. I don't trust my friends not to judge me or try and get me help from other people, I still thought you didn't give a damn about me past Lily's son, and as much as I respect and love the Headmaster, he's a manipulative old goat, literally." He said. Severus looked intrigued so Harry launched into the story of the time he spiked the Headmaster's lemon drops with animagus reveilio potion, showing the man to be a small, red and white billy goat, complete with fluffy white beard.

"So that's why you called him Bill last year..." Severus said through his laughter. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I had some leftover potion after I tried it for myself, so I thought I'd find out what the famous Albus Dumbledore would be, had he been born an animal. The goat is only his second form though, his other is a phoenix." He explained. Severus looked at him sharply.

"You tried the potion for yourself? Alone?" He asked.

"No, Remus was with me to make sure I was safe." He assured his father.

"Good. Well then, I'm assuming you have more than one form, so what are your forms?" the Slytherin asked interestedly.

"My first form is a panther, my second form is a peregrine falcon and my third form is a magical water python." Harry said. Severus gasped.

"Three forms, that's amazing! How far have you gotten in them?" He asked in awe, pride shining through making Harry blush slightly.

"I managed to get them all down perfect during the summer. Once I knew how to do the actual transformation, it was easy for the other two. It could also be a side effect from a summer experiment gone wrong before 5th year." He said embarrassedly. Severus gave him a look and Harry elaborated. "I was trying to find a way to help me study for the OWLs without getting headaches and tiredness and stuff, and the potion I was brewing kinda blew up, and since then I've had photographic memory and seem to learn things at twice the speed. I've tried recreating the potion but I can't figure out what gave it that reaction." He admitted. Severus looked thoughtful.

"I'll take a look, have you got notes?" Harry nodded.

"I'll give them to you when I can, though I'll have to translate them first. I write notes in parselscript, it annoys the hell out of my friends, but no one can copy, well, except Voldemort, and I highly doubt he'd want nor be able to get any of my notes." He said with a grin. By now he had moved his chair next to Severus' behind the desk. "Apparently it's weird because as I'm writing, I start hissing what I'm writing, scares the whole common room to death, but I had no idea I was doing it until Fred and George pointed it out, asking what I was doing. Since then they've been trying to develop a sweet that lets you talk parseltongue for a minute or two. Nothing good so far, they did test one on me once, I was stuck speaking only parseltongue for a week." Severus remembered that week, being worried that Harry wasn't talking and something was wrong with him.

"Yes, I remember that week, I was worried out of my mind, thinking you'd done something foolish and hurt yourself." He said with a light glare. Harry ducked his head embarrassedly.

"Not my fault." He mumbled. Severus chuckled and caught the clock out of the corner of his eye.

"Merlin! Aidan, it's nearly two in the morning! You've got lessons in the morning, you need your sleep. We both do. I'd like it if you could stop by again sometime. Do you know where the portrait of Salazar Slytherin is in the dungeons?" He said, amazed at how long they had been talking.

"Yeah, I've chatted with him a couple of times. He's actually not too bad a guy once he stopped swearing at me for killing his basilisk. Why?" Severus inwardly rolled his eyes, of course he just liked to have conversations with long dead founders.

"It's the entrance to my quarters. The password is Emerald Flames." He said with a small smile towards his son, who grinned back.

"Cool. I'll come visit when I haven't got mounds of homework, I've heard 6th and 7th years are hell. By the way, next time you see Bill, tell him I say hi." He said with a smirk, and was promptly swatted over the head softly.

"Don't tease the headmaster." He reprimanded. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, dad." He said automatically, then froze, looking hesitantly at Severus who had an unreadable expression on his face. "Err, do you mind if I call you dad, you know, when we're in private?" He asked nervously. Severus snapped back to reality and smiled at him.

"I would be honoured, Aidan." He said softly, drawing his son into a hug. Harry hugged back, and the reunited family stood still for a moment, relishing in the feeling of being close to each other. Eventually, they let go, and Harry reapplied his glamours grudgingly.

"I'll be happy when I don't need these anymore." He said grumpily. Severus squeezed his shoulder.

"So will I, but for now, you have to keep them, though you will be telling me about the one you haven't taken off yet next time I see you. Goodnight, my serpent." He said. Harry blinked, but nodded.

"G'night dad." He replied, throwing the cloak over himself and leaving the office, map in hand, to go back to his warm bed in Gryffindor tower.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alrighty!!! Chap two, still belongs to Rainbow stripes. So enjoy, and she gets credit. **_

_**Disclaimer: All the things you recognize from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling, not me. I'm not Blonde (side bangs do NOT count) no British accent, and…if I had owned hary potter, harry and Cedric would of hit it off pretty hard…so **_

The next morning, Harry awoke first in his dormitory, and used this time to grab the first shower. He'd never needed much sleep, so he wasn't that tired after his late night conversation. He grabbed a fluffy red towel off the rack and slung it around his hips, retreating back to the dorm room where Neville was starting to rise. "Mornin' Harry." The boy yawned groggily, passing Harry on his way to the shower. By the time Harry was dressed in his uniform, Ron, Seamus and Dean had all gotten up, the former two starting to dress and the latter just getting out of the shower. Once Ron was fully dressed, the two boys went down to the common room and met Hermione waiting for them, a letter in her hands.

"Hi boys. Harry, Mark asked me to give this to you." She said, handing him the letter. Harry read it, grin widening.

_Harry_

_Found two guys and a girl to help with the mission, you'd like them. Steven Harding, Danny Bishop and Jessica Phillips, Steve's a 'Puff, Danny's a Snake and Jess is a 'Claw. Good mix, testing our limits this morning, I've told them the golden rules, they learn quick. Meeting in the RoR tomorrow after dinner, you're invited._

_Mark_

_P.S. Today's not the best day for pumpkin juice._

Harry snorted as they walked down to breakfast. "Guys, you might want to skip your morning pumpkin juice and go with some other drink for today." He whispered, pointing discreetly at the crumpled note in his hand. They nodded in understanding and reached the oak double doors, sitting at the Gryffindor table. Harry gave a discreet wink to Severus, who nodded slightly in return, and looked at the Headmaster, who had a beaming smile on his face as he looked at the exchange. Harry stuck his tongue out and made a little horn gesture with his fingers, causing the headmaster to start sputtering and Severus to smirk discreetly.

"Err, mate, who you sticking your tongue out at?" Ron asked. Harry turned and grinned sheepishly.

"No one, don't worry. So, what subjects have we got today?" He asked, changing the subject as they were handed their timetables. Hermione looked them over and hummed.

"Well, we've got Transfiguration, then double Potions. After lunch, you two have Divination while I've got Arithmancy, then double DADA. Not too bad." She said. Ron scoffed.

"Not too bad? Hermione, we've got double Potions, Trelawney and double Snape all in one day!" He protested.

"Ron, we dunno what this Slughorn guy is like, and now that Snape has the Defence job, he might be a bit less grumpy. Besides, we can sleep through Trelawney."

Harry reasoned. In truth, Severus had told him that in DADA, everyone needed it so he wouldn't be too harsh on the Gryffindors, but he still had a cover to maintain. Ron carried on grumbling for a while, but stopped when Hermione threatened to let him do all his homework without her help for the rest of the year. About halfway through breakfast, all the people who had drunk pumpkin juice that morning, which was a good portion of the school, were all coloured a bright blue, wearing white hats, baggy white shorts or skirts and, for the girls, white vest jackets. Harry took one look around and cracked up laughing as a few of the muggle-born and half-blood students started a chorus of the Smurf theme song. Dumbledore sat at his table with a red hat, dressed as papa smurf.

"Next time you're feeling blue just let a smile begin, Happy things will come to you so Smurf yourself a grin" Harry joined in, Hermione laughing next to him and Ron just looking confused, but laughing at the sight of a blue Malfoy. The headmaster managed to quiet the students and stood up.

"Well, I would like to say well done on a well executed prank, although I don't know who is behind it, as it doesn't harm anyone nor impair lessons, I do not feel the need to take points. I'm confident it will wear off soon, so you have nothing to worry about. Now, off to lessons." He said jovially. Harry was immensely glad his father preferred coffee in the mornings, because a Smurf Snape would not be a pleasant thing for anyone. Harry and his friends left the great hall to get their books with the rest of the school and he managed to find Mark amongst the crowd.

"Excellent work, little bro, how long will it last?" He whispered. Mark grinned.

"Only a couple of hours, not too long. Everyone will be back to normal before lunch. I'll pass your congratulations on to the others. See ya big bro!" He called, darting off down the corridor. Harry grinned and ran to catch up with his friends as they came into the Transfiguration classroom, taking their usual seats near the middle. McGonagall walked in and immediately started on a lecture about the NEWTs, which Harry only just listened to. They then spent the rest of the lesson taking notes as she discussed the pros and cons of conjured items.

-

After the lesson, they packed up their things and apprehensively walked to potions. None of them knew what Slughorn was like, though a couple of people said their parents were taught by him. They entered the classroom and saw the desks grouped around 3 cauldrons filled with potions that Harry recognised as Amortenia, Veritaserum and Felix Felicis, the luck potion. The robust teacher stood at the front of the class, smiling broadly at them. "Ah, here you are. Well, take a seat, take a seat. Today, we're just going to go through the basics of some difficult to brew potions. Who can tell me what this is?" He asked, pointing to the cauldron filled with what looked to be liquid gold. Hermione's hand went up, among others, including Harry's. "Yes, Miss..."

"Granger. That's Felix Felicis, or liquid luck. Drinking the potion will make you lucky for hours, depending on the dose size." She reeled off. Slughorn nodded happily.

"Yes, very good. And the other one?" He said, pointing to the Amortenia. "Yes, Mr. Mafoy?"

"That is Amortenia, the strongest love potion in the world. It is illegal to give someone, and smells different to each person. When you smell it, it will be the scents of the things you love the most." He drawled in a bored tone. Again, Slughorn nodded, his stomach wobbling. Harry identified the Polyjuice potion, then Slughorn told them to start brewing a headache draught for the Hospital wing. The class went through with only Neville botching up the potion. The Slytherins were surprised when Harry's potion was perfect, but Slughorn just beamed at him, muttering about his mother's talent. Harry smirked inwardly, thinking more of his father's talent, but didn't say anything. Once the lesson was over, they all headed to lunch, in happier spirits than usual, considering they had just left potions.

Lunch went by without incident, now that the Smurf-people had been returned to normal, and the two boys bid goodbye to Hermione as they split up to head to their respective classes. Divination was the same as usual, Harry's death was predicted again, and they started palmistry, which lead Harry to wonder why he was still taking the subject. Finally, the class Harry was looking forward to, they had Defence. They came to the classroom and nervously walked in the door, only to find it dark and empty. Harry immediately whipped out his wand, and a few of the DA members followed, while the Slytherins only sneered.

Harry let his senses go, and immediately felt the tingle of a disillusionment charm in the corner. He smirked, and waited for whatever his dad had in store. He felt something by his head and ducked as a stunner washed over his head, downing Pansy Parkinson behind him. The disillusioned form moved around the wall and another stunner hit Dean Thomas. He heard a couple of muttered Protego charms and grinned, jumping as a body bind rushed right at his feet. "This is going to be fun." He muttered absently as Draco Malfoy fell to a stunner. He looked around, spotting the outline of the invisible figure behind the desk and returned fire with a silent binder, which Severus dodged. This drew attention to the area and Harry and Blaise Zabini, the only ones left standing, were.

Severus eventually downed Blaise with a well placed body bind and released his charm, coming into view. Harry gave him a grin and launched into a barrage of spells, which were returned with vigour. After a few minutes of rapid duelling, Severus disarmed Harry and caught his wand, checking that everyone was stunned or unconscious, gave him a small smile. "Nice work, Aidan. You knew I was there all along, didn't you?" He said bemusedly. Harry smirked back.

"Of course. It was much more fun this way, though. Oh, we had potions earlier. Apparently I have my mother's talent." He said, rolling his eyes. Severus snorted.

"I'm pretty sure it's mine. Lily was rather good, but your style is more similar to me, when you're not being sabotaged of course. Care to help me enervate this lot?" He asked, gesturing to the fallen students. Harry shrugged.

"Someone has to. Enervate."He said, waking Ron. Together the duo woke the class, who just got up and went to the newly replaced desks, the Slytherins scowling. By the time everyone was back to their seats, Severus was his usual scowling self.

"I'm disappointed. I understand that you haven't had the most competent teachers in this subject, but you should at least have learned to be alert over the years. I stunned all but 2 of you before Mr Potter saw which direction I was in. I also noticed that only one Slytherin student drew their wand, compared to the six Gryffindors. In this classroom, I do not particularly care for houses. I will take points for disrespect and give them for correct work. But I will not tolerate house prejudice in my classroom. No matter what side you decide to take in this war, you will need to be able to defend yourself from attack. Now, for homework, I want a list of every spell you know that can be used effectively in a duel, due next week. Class Dismissed." He said curtly. The students scrambled out, determined not to get on the bad side of their teacher. Harry threw one last grin at Severus on his way out and walked back with his friends to dinner.

"So, what are lessons with Snape like?" Ginny asked as they sat down.

"They're actually pretty good. He's not judging us on houses for once. We got attacked as soon as we entered, but it was a good lesson." Hermione said, making Harry grin and Ginny's eyes widen.

"What? Snape's actually being fair? Wait a sec, didn't we say once that the day Snape is fair is the day he wears colour and starts being nice to Harry?" She said. They all flicked their eyes up to the staff table, but Snape was still wearing his usual black teaching robe.

"Harry, has he been nice to you?" Ron asked. Harry hid a smirk, but shrugged.

"He's been nicer than before, but I think that's actually because I'm good at the subject and he can't find something to take points for. Plus, I can't get sabotaged by the snakes as easily." He lied. Ginny pouted,

"Aww, maybe it'll happen soon anyway. I'm going to see Dean, bye guys." She called, skipping down to the other end of the table. Ron looked after her, confused.

"Why is she going to see Dean?" He asked dumbly.

"She's going out with him of course." Hermione said simply. Ron went red and started stuttering angrily.

"She what? I'll kill him!" He cried. Harry and Hermione grabbed his arms to hold him down.

"Ron, mate, she's 15, she can date whoever she likes. I mean, you can still kill him if he hurts her, we all will, but Ginny will hex you to death if you start trying to meddle in her relationships."Harry told him, struggling to keep his friend in his seat. Ron stilled, but was still fuming, watching his sister and her boyfriend with hawk eyes.

"So, Harry, you made Quidditch captain. When are you going to have chaser tryouts?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno, I'll have to ask McGonagall when the pitch is free." Just as he said this, a small piece of parchment appeared on his empty plate. He picked it up and read.

_Mr. Potter_

_Please come to my office as soon as you finish your meal, I need to speak with you and Professor Snape. I was given a pack of blood pops for my birthday, but they aren't really to my tastes._

_Professor Dumbledore._

"What's that about the blood pops?" Ron asked.

"Password to his office." Harry replied absently. That meant Severus had told Dumbledore that his glamour dropped, and he probably wanted to talk to them about it. "Well, I'd better go then. I'll be back soon, I think. Bye." He said, gathering up his things and leaving the large hall. Harry walked through the near empty corridors and reached the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. "Blood Pops." The gargoyle slid to the side and Harry stood on the moving staircase, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Come in." Came the headmaster's voice as soon as he reached the top, and Harry opened the door to find Dumbledore behind his desk, petting Fawkes, and his dad in a puffy armchair.

"Ah, good evening my boy. Lemon drop?" He asked. Harry snorted.

"I'm actually surprised you still eat those things, but I'll pass thanks." He said with a small grin, dropping into a chair identical to Severus'.

"Well, I assume you know why you're here. Severus told me your glamour dropped over the summer. Could you please remove your own for me, so I can see what you truly look like?" He asked. Harry nodded and waved his wand over himself, growing into his true self. Dumbledore's eyes widened at the father and son in front of him. "Oh my, Severus, he looks just like you did, yet you still have your mother's eyes and nose. You've grown into a fine young man, Aidan, I'm just sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He said softly. Aidan bowed his head.

"Thank you, headmaster. I do understand your reasons for not telling me, can't say I like them, but I do understand. So, I'm guessing you didn't bring me and dad here just for a chat?" He asked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Severus' expression when Aidan said the word 'dad'.

"No, I was actually wondering if you would resume lessons with Severus. This time, not just Occlumency, but we will be training and preparing you for the final confrontation. Voldemort is getting more and more active, and eventually he will come after the school. I do not want you to go out there without the knowledge, for I know that we will not be able to stop you. Also, Severus has expressed an interest in looking through some of your notes, once you've translated them of course. May I ask if you've done any summer experiments this year?" He asked with an amused smile.

"not really, I was trying to figure out a way to cast the glamour without getting a warning from the ministry. In the end I just stood on a lay line crossover, there's too much ambient magic there for the charm to be detected, and it's much easier to manipulate magic to your needs." He said.

"Hmm, I thought that was how you did it. The castle is built on a lay line crossover. So, the lessons. What do you say, my boy?" He asked. Aidan nodded rapidly.

"I'd love to, I mean, it gives me an excuse for going down to see dad, and it would be good to learn things with a teacher, I can only go so far on my own." He said with a smile at Severus.

"Very good. I think every Tuesday and Friday night, after dinner. Does that sound okay to you?" Aidan nodded. "Good, now I don't think we can go with the Remedial Potions excuse, as we have Horace. Hmm... I suppose we could say that Aidan did something and is getting detentions, but what would you have done?" He thought aloud.

"Well, the Smurf thing wasn't me, I know that, so it couldn't be that." Aidan said.

"You know who did that?" Severus asked. Aidan tapped his nose secretively.

"That would be telling, father dear, but I will just warn you that you're in for a reign of chaos worse than the Weasley twins and the Marauders combined." He said with a cheeky grin. Severus groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Merlin, Albus, can I resign yet?" He moaned. Albus chuckled.

"I'm sorry, my boy, but I need you on the staff. "

"Don't worry, the new group is one from each house, so there will be one of your snakes in to defend you. You could say that you have to give me detentions for running the DA, technically it was against the rules." Aidan supplied. Albus thought for a moment, as Severus was still groaning about the unfairness of life.

"That could work. Yes, I think we'll use that idea." Albus decided.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, Albus, I would like a private chat with my son." He said with a sharp look at Aidan, who knew the discussion of his second glamour was coming. Albus nodded and left the office, closing the door behind him. "Now, Aidan, I want to see what's under the second glamour. No excuses, remove it, now." He said sternly. Aidan sighed.

"If I must." He said dejectedly, waving his wand over himself once more. Severus gasped as his son's skin covered with bruises and scars. "Remus tried to heal the ones he could, but they take time. I've usually got a glamour on for the first couple of weeks of school until the healing potions can take effect. I haven't been able to brew very effective ones because I have to use what I've got left from school until I can get to Diagon Alley." He said quickly.

"Take off your shirt and trousers." Severus ordered. Aidan did so and revealed a torso and legs littered with fading bruises, welts, burns and scars. "The Dursleys did this to you?" He growled. Aidan nodded. "I'll kill them! I'll kill them for harming my son." He whispered dangerously.

"Dad, no. You don't need to, honestly, once they've healed, I'll be fine. Please, don't let them know it gets to me. I've had worse in my dreams, anyway." He said, mumbling the last part. Unfortunately, Severus heard him.

"What do you mean, your dreams?" He asked curiously. Aidan sat down, wincing, and Severus almost hit himself. "Jinx." He called. A house elf with wide blue eyes appeared next to him. "Jinx, I need you to get me healing potions. Bruise salves, burn healers, anti-scarring cream, clotting solution and welt remover. All the most effective versions I have." He listed.

"Yes Master Snape, Sir." Jinx said, popping away and coming back a few seconds later, arms laden with bottles and jars, which she spread out on the Headmaster's desk. Severus transfigured his chair into a raised bed and motioned for Aidan to lay on it.

"On your stomach, first. Now, what happens in these dreams?" He asked, scooping a pale blue goo out of a jar and rubbing his son's back with it.

"Well, you know after Occlumency, I get visions of Voldemort. The Death Eater meetings, the raids, torturing. I can feel every curse that monster casts, I get about 3 crucio's and a killing curse on a good night, much more than that on a bad one. That's why the Dursleys punishments don't hurt much. I've been trying to clear my mind, but nothing works. Dreamless sleep will stop them for a night, but if I take too much it gets addictive." He said, occasionally wincing as Severus hit a sore spot with one of the potions. Severus frowned.

"At least 3 crucio curses a night? You should be insane by now!" He said incredulously, placing a protection charm to hold the healing salves on his back and rolling him over gingerly. Luckily, there were less injuries on the front. "Well, I don't know how I can help with the visions, if Occlumency won't work, because I can't have you dosed up on sleeping potions every night. I'll talk to Albus about it, see if he knows anything that will help, and from now on, I want you to come to me or Albus after every vision. Even if you don't get cursed, you can't bottle everything up, son." He said softly, brushing a strand of hair out of Aidan's face. Aidan sighed wearily.

"I know, it's just, I'm not used to talking about my feelings or anything. I don't like talking about my feelings. But I will try. You do realise you'll probably have me in your rooms most nights, right?" He joked.

"I'm sure I'll manage. Why haven't your roommates said anything?" Severus asked.

"Silencing charms. I don't want to wake them every night, I'm used to not sleeping much, they're not." He admitted. Severus cast another protection charm and Aidan put the glamour over the injuries. "Hmm, dad? Do you think we'll ever be able to tell anyone? About us, I mean?" He asked quietly, sitting up on the bed. Severus put an arm around his son, holding him close.

"I don't know, my serpent, but I hope so. Now, off to bed with you, I want you to get some sleep, so little cannot be good for you." He said, pressing a soft kiss to Aidan's hair. Aidan grinned.

"you worry too much. It's nice, though I can see why other kids complain about it." He mused aloud. Severus eyed him apprehensively.

"Yes, well, you'd better get used to it. Now go." He said fondly, shooing him out of the office. Aidan grinned and waved, sprinting up to Gryffindor tower before curfew ended. He said the password and the Fat lady's portrait opened.

"Harry, where were you? We've only got about 5 minutes before curfew, and you've got a transfiguration essay to do!" Hermione's voice rang out. He grinned to himself, some things never changed.

"Coming, Hermione!" He called, dragging his bag out and getting his books, setting up a space next to Ron, ready for a night of studying.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG GOSH!! Who's ready for chapter 3!??! I AM!!AND SO SHOULD U! Okay this is were rainbow stripes chapter ends. This chapter is all mine! WHOO!!CHILD! anyway, if you don't like, please feel free to let me know what I should change and fix and what not. Because I am sure this is crap, and I dun wanna disappoint u guys!

Disclaimer: I am not rich, blonde, no accent, I don't even like tea, and if I had Harry potter as my own, Hedwig would have lived.

The instant Harry had finished his Transfiguring home work, made sure Ron was fast asleep drooling on his books, and no one was looking, he started to translate his notes into English for his father.

Harry smiled, he liked the thought of being able to say that word, father, and not be referring to a dead guy he couldn't even remember. Focusing his attention on not hissing as he translated, that would defiantly wake someone up, he held his mind to what he was doing. After about a page and a half, he fell asleep.

A few hours later, Harry woke, throwing his hands to cover his mouth. He'd forgotten the silencing spell! Looking around wildly, no one awoke, so he summed he just started screaming and stopped it just in time. Standing up and stretching sore muscles, he put all of his notes back and checked the clock. 4:56, he slept only for a couple hours. He stretched, and slowly got dressed after taking a shower, avoiding the mirror knowing the wounds were not completely healed. As he was gathering his books for class today, he saw his note from Mark. He had almost forgotten, and grinned slowly as he re-read the note. Stuffing it in a random book, Harry stood up. The clock now read 5:35. The others would be up in another 10 or 15 minutes. Harry sat down and went over his homework again.

Breakfast when by calmly, until Ron started screaming as he looked at his schedule.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione was about to tell him to watch his language, when Harry caught on to what Ron was screaming about. Ron had potion, while Harry had DADA. And then Ron would have DADA with Snape by himself.

"Ron! Calm down! Snape isn't as much of a prat since he got the position. You'll be fine! Your not gonna die! I might though; I have Neville in potion and that's always cause for concern…"Harry smiles at Neville to let him know he was joking. And Neville just nodded and tried as well to calm down Ron. Once Ron wasn't as frantic, they left for class.

Potion class came, and all they had to do was a simple calming potion, and Harry decided he would just have Neville do small things. He did just that, and potion class went by without any injuries, or explosions. Now all he had to do was live threw DADA/

Snape strutted into the class room. Everyone was standing in the empty space, waiting for there teacher to explain as he stood at the only desk occupying the room. Snape gave everyone a glare and then lifted a box onto his desk that was full of potion bottles filled with a purple liquid.

"Today everyone will be facing there worst fear. Either it be a petty little mouse or a teacher" He gave Neville an extra hard glare. 'So he _had_ heard of the incident' Harry thought and grinned. Neville shrunk back. "You will all be doing it, and then dueling. When you turn into someone else's fear you'll feel just like your self. As an example, if you were turned into a rat, you'd still move like you could and use your wand like you were still yourself. It's almost as if you are simply surrounded in a hologram. Each of you will find a partner, and then both of you will drink one of these." Snape lifted a bottle out of the box. "It's called 'polyucatus'. It's has some of the same ingredients of poly juice, but to activate it, instead of using someone you want to be hair, your partner will point there wand at you. And say 'Insicutis'. The partner, who did not cast the spell, will turn into the others worst fear, and then the other will do the same. I will pick a set of partner to duel in front of the class. Rules are the same as always, and anyone willing to break them will get the utmost worst punishment. " There were a few shutters as Snape glared.

Everyone scurried to a partner. Harry stuck with Neville, and they both took a vile from Snape. Harry was a little nervous; he didn't know what his worst fear was. But he was going to assume it was you-know-who, or a dementor. Once everyone had a vile, Snape pointed to a pair, both Gryffindor. Harry guessed old habits die hard.

One of the students was a clown. There always was some afraid of a clown, Harry thought. The other was a giant rat. They started to duel. It lasted for about 3 minutes before Snape called it good, and the students turned back to there normal appearance. He then called up Draco and Crabbe. Dracos' worst fear was a dementor, and Crabbe's worst fear was the dark. Leaving Draco as a big black blob and everyone laughed, until Snape snapped at them to silence. At three minutes once more Snape called it off.

He then called up Harry and Neville. Harry wasn't as nervous now, since he figured he'd be turning Neville into a dementor. Neville changed him first, as they decided earlier. Harry was turned into professor Snape. Harry saw his father snarl at Neville as the class bursted into laugher once more.

Harry then pointed his wand at Neville. "Insicutis!" Harry stared as Neville changed, Harry's eyes growing wide as he recognized who it was before the change was even complete. His face drained of color. He couldn't believe this was his worst fear. He was pathetic. Harry could feel his hand tremble though he tried to fight it.

Neville had transformed into a big, angry man. Who looked like a walrus with his mustache on a tomato red face. The wand Neville/Vernon held turned into a bloody belt. Harry's wand started to slip out of his grip. But right before it dropped from his hand, he snapped back to reality. He gripped it tightly, anger at that man fuelling him.  
"Cruc-" Snape quickly stopped Harry before he could finish by saying a spell that had Harry's want flying out of his grip into Snapes pale hand.

"Potter!" He bellowed angrily. "That spell is against the rule! I want you in my office NOW!" Neville changed back to his self, apparently it had been over 3 minutes, Harry wondered how long he had just stood there shaking and staring. Harry registered what had just happened and ran off to Snapes office, complete and utterly embarrassed. Snape instructed the class to practice without anyone transforming, everyone still confused. The professor angrily strutted into the office.

His eyes fell on his son huddled in a chair, hands covering his face in shame. The moment he put up silencing charm on the room Harry started to apologize.  
"I'm sorry! I know I wasn't suppose to do the spell but it just came without me thinking I didn't mean it! Really I'm sorry! Please to expel me! I'm-"Aiden!" Snape called. All anger forgot. He hadn't been angry at his son, try as he might. He understood why his son had acted. But at the moment, he wanted to know for sure who that man was. And why he caused such fear and anger in his son. He had an idea, the bloody belt had given him an idea, but he wasn't positive.

Kneeling in front of his son, he rested a hand on the bony shoulder, Aiden flinched but Snape ignored it and carried on. "Aiden. I'm not angry. I just need to ask you something. Who was that man?" Aiden instantly changed back to the way he normally he was. The calm boy, which Severus now didn't appreciate.

"My uncle no big deal. We should get back to class. They might try to run it themselves, and not everyone is as gifted as me with teacher." He grinned and stood up, as if nothing had happen. But Snape pushed him down again.

"Aiden, I know you don't like expressing your feelings. But I can't let this go. Why your uncle is your worst fear Aiden? Is there some other reason?" Aiden eyes instantly widened, he would _never _tell anyone what happened. As if his father knowing of his beatings bad enough but also-Aiden shivered, he would not think of that. Aiden forced the images and feelings to the back of his head.

"No dad. And as much as I enjoy spending time with you, I have a feeling someone probly already poked out there partners eyes with a wand."

Snapes eyes hardened. His son was trying to hard to get out of here. And this time Snape wasn't going to crack and let him. He was going to find out.

"As your father, I believe I have every right to hold you here, until I get answers." Snape glared. "So the sooner you answer truthfully, I'll let you out." Aiden glared forcefully back. "I answered truthfully now-"Aidens argument was interrupted by a few screams in the other room. Aiden got up happily and ran out of the room.

Aiden and Snape stared as streamers and balloons flew around the room. Aiden grinned and walked over to Neville "whose b-day is it?" Neville just stared in shock and shrugged. Apparently it was a Gryffindor girl, as she was opening a box covered in colorful wrapping paper. Squealing happily, she pulled out a chocolate frog, she handed one to all of her friends, and then the Slytherins took the box and threw them to other Slytherins, the girl looked mad. But let it go.

After a few seconds, everyone who had the chocolate skin turned rainbow. There hair turning into white afros. Anytime they tried to talk, sparkles came out of there mouths.

Snape growled out. "Everyone that looks like a rainbow, detention for a week!" half the class groaned, while the rest laugh. Snape barked "Don't make me give EVERYONE detention. Now OUT of my class room! Dismissed! Everyone!" everyone fearful of the angered Snape ran. "Potter, detention, tonight!" Harry ran out of the class room. He wasn't going to detention, he had to meet Mark.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAP FOUR!! AHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Okay anyway, this chap is also mine. Enjoy and review please! If u flame me I just stick a piece of wood on it, so go ahead, and fuel my fire! XD

Anyway

Disclaimer: Not blonde and I didn't write the brilliant book 'Harry potter' if I had Snape wouldn't be such a prick. But he is, so that's proof enough that I don't own 'Harry potter'. XD (ah ha ha he has a go-t!!)

Harry sweared he could feel his fathers glaring eyes _gouging _holes in the back of his head as he sipped some pumpkin juice. He hoped his father didn't know he planned on ignoring his demand.

Harry took one last glance at his father before engaging a conversation with Ron, in attempt to ignore his fathers stare.

-

Harry sat on a couch in the RoR, invisibility cloak over him just in case someone who knew about his detention happened to enter. Harry slowly started to grin as the plot of Marks and his knew trick reformed in his mind. He couldn't wait to see everyone reaction…_especially_ Dumbledore.

After a few minutes of laughing as Harry picture everything, of course he put up a silencing spell, he heard muttering voices. He recognized one as Mark, took off the cloak, and started to make goat noise (Marks and his noise to prove it was really either of them) he heard a girl's voice scream and two guys laughing.

Mark walked closer to Harry, using lumos to make sure it was the older boy. Mark grinned.

"Well hello, big bro!" Mark hoped on Harry's lap, and started to introduce the two people standing in front of him.

"Alright Harrykins, this is Jess" Mark pointed to a pale girl, with dark brown slightly wavy hair, that had two blue streaks in the front. She has bright brown eyes that were looking around the room wildly. "Remember, she's a Ravenclaw, but you would never be able to guess. I mean look at her, she's like a freaking' dog in the park!" Mark waved his hand at the girl, who was waving and grinning madly at Harry, she looked as if she was jumping up in down also. "And this." The spiky haired boy pointed to the other first year. Who was very quit, Harry guessed it was Stan or Skylar or whoever was the boy from Hufflepuff. "Is our honorary Snake, Danny." Harry stared at the dirty blonde boy, who's head was down, shuffling his feet.

Danny uttered a quiet "Hi."

Mark started talking again, bouncing up and down on Harry's lap. "Steve, the Hufflepuff, couldn't make it. He got detention with McGonagall, so no way he could ditch, that would be dangerous! Right!?!? So I let him go for tonight." Mark said, jumping off the older boy. Harry looked at all the kids in front of him, even with them being 5 years younger than him; he was only about 3 or 4 inches taller. Harry also notice none of the 1st years in the room really belong to the right house personality wise.

"Now that we're all acquainted properly." Harry grinned, pulling out a box from behind the couch, full of a clear whitish gold liquid in bottles. "I brought the potions. All we need to do is-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!"

Harry almost dropped the box of potions in shock, as he recognized the vicious voice. "Pro-professor Snape!?!" All four of them shouted. Staring at the snarling black haired man. "You!" He pointed a thin finger at Harry. "Are MISSING your detention! What do you have to say about this?!"

Harry thought quickly, and started to grin as he explained.

"Welllll…Professor Snape. I figured, since" He lifted a bottle out of the box. "I was doing _some _sort of complex potion work. That you might let me off, as there isn't much you can give in my detention for DADA as punishment. I figured you'd make me make a potion. Or clean caldrons. And since what I've been doing is both of those things. It's cool. Because that's double the work."

Snape blinked a few times, utterly speechless for the second time Harry could recall. Then Snape just stared. Slowly his snarl turned into a frown though.

"Well, Mr. Potter. If you can answer some simple questions, I _suppose _I could let this count."

The first years keep quit, they had been ignored so far, and would like to keep it that way. This was also quit interesting, as one of the most vicious teachers ever seemed to be _okay _with missing a detention!

"What potion is this?" Harry grinned. "Polyjuice." "Why is it the color it is?" "Because of what they are transforming into. So it varies for different DNA." Snape grimaced. "Hm….will this little…._prank _of yours have _anything _to do with the headmaster?" "Um…Only a _little_…" Harry muttered as he made a little distance between his thumb and index finger. At the disapproving look in his fathers' eyes he added "But nothing that will affect him physically! I swear!!" Snape looked him up and down, arms crossed over his chest, as if judging him. Satisfied, he dropped his arms, and nodded.

"Fine. Carry on, but if anyone inquires about my presences here. Deny it. Tell them I was planning a horrible punishment for you missing your detention, or something…snape-ish."

And with that, Snape turned on his heels, cloak blowing dramatically, as ALWAYS!!

Harry turned to the puzzled children. He grinned and stated dramatically. "And that, my firsties, is how you get approval! Now let's get to the kitchen and apply these potions while the night is alive!!" Picking up the box, Harry tossed the cloak on the first years, knowing they would need it more than him, and led them out of the room.

Okay!! I'm sorry it's so short…and not that good…and boring…and lame…but please review and I update sooner with reviews, they supply my mind!!

Also, the next chapter I plan to be longer and A LOT more Aiden Father Time. I promise, also a deal more serious, but not to much.


	5. Chapter 5

*whispers* OOHHH LOOOKIE!!ANOTHER UPDATE!! AHHH!! It must be all those reviews I'm getting!!! XD Anyway, I decided I would update every two days if I could…cause I noticed that is how I've been doing it!XD the more days I miss, the longer it'll be. SO REVIEW!!IT POWERS MY FINGERS TO TYPE!!

Disclaimer: NOT BLONDE (although I have a blonde wig…hmmm..) and I rich…ing ideas, but not money like J.K. So she gets to own Harry potter. If I owned Harry potter, Black would have owned Remus' sexy ass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry! Mark! You need to hurry up or you'll miss breakfast!" Hermione said. More like yelled, Harry thought.

Mark and Harry were in the middle off Wizard chest, Harry losing of course, even though Mark had just learned how to play. "Relax! Were not gonna miss it! In a few minutes we'll be down!" Harry snuck a grin to Mark, which the younger boy returned. Hermione huffed, crossed her arms and agreed. Yanking Ron's arm to fallow her as she turned and left.

Harry and Mark stared at the door grinning. They put the chess away and waited a few minutes before going down, barely containing there laugher as they turned the corner and walked threw the doors into the Great Hall.

The sight that greeted them made each boy fall to there knees in laugher.

Everyone, except the teachers, was turned into miniature baa-ing goats, barley the size of a basketball. The headmaster looked like he was about to pass out, and the other professors were forcing down laugher. Snape was smirking, and when he saw Harry laughing he couldn't help but let the smirk grow a little more.

Once Harry and Mark calmed down enough; they sat beside a red furred goat, and a fluffy brown one. Knowing they were Ron and Hermione, both started to laugh again as the goats started to ram against them in what they assumed anger.

After a few minutes, the potion warred off and everyone turned into themselves again. The whole room filled with laugher. Until the headmaster demanded silence.

Standing up, the headmaster spoke, and seemed to glare right at Harry. "Now that everyone is back to normal, and seeing as the potion did no harm. I would like everyone to get back to eating, and not play anymore pranks for a while." He sat down and everyone started to eat.

Hermione glared at the two boys and started to lecture the boys, they just drowned her out with the crunching of food, glancing at each other every once in a while to smirk.

-

Harry was so excited threw the whole day to go down and resume lessons with his father (it Tuesday already) that he blew threw every class. At dinner he was so excited he could barely contain it, knowing if he friends asked and he answered they would think something was up. After all we were talking about the _greasy git. _

Ginny notice what was up anyways. She asked Harry.

"No real reason." He said thinking up a good excuse. "Just I decided I would hold chaser try out soon." He grinned, now truthfully excited for that reason. This was going to be his first year as a captain, and he was going to make Wood wish he never was captain. Harry's grin grew.

Ginny responded "Oh yeah! Dean said he was going to go out for a chaser. Do you think he'll do okay?" Harry nodded. "I've seen him flying before, and I believe he could do it." Ginny grinned announced she was going to go sit with Dean.

As she left, Harry and Hermione had to restrain Ron from going after Dean and shoving his head in a toilet.

-

Aiden walked down to the dungeon, taking off his second glamour charm; right after explaining to his friends he had detention for the DA incident (when he was 'running' the class.) he rushed to the entrance to his fathers personal lair.

Snape greeted him and led him to his potion lab. When his father locked the door and told him to sit down, Aiden stared at him as he sat down.

"Dad? I thought we were dueling tonight." The black haired man sat down and stared at the small boy.

"Dad?" Aiden asked, a little frighten as his father was awfully silence. Snape sighed. "Aiden." He started. "I need to ask you something." "Yeah, okay, go ahead." "I know you are not going to want to answer, but I need you too, okay?" Aiden was getting nervous now, and could only stare as his father got up and walked over to him. Kneeling down, his father grasped both of his newly pale hands.

"Why is your uncle your worst fear, Aiden?" The skinny boy yanked his hands out of his fathers, which only made his father tightening his grip on them. Snape eyes harden. "No, I can not let you get away again without answering. I have let you twice before, and I know for sure it is not good for you to continue ignoring it!" Aiden jumped out of his seat. Shocking his father momentarily so he let go of his sons' hands.

"Why!? Why do I need to tell you!? It's done and over! You don't need to know!" Aiden had now ran behind the table, putting space between his calm father and him. The younger of the two raised his shaking hands and gripped his hair. He was slowly starting to panic.

"Aiden! Calm down! I need you to tell me, I'm you father. I Care about you. And unless I know why, I can't help you as best as I can-"THAT'S IT! I don't need help! And I shouldn't have to tell you! It's not like you were in my life before now! For all I know, you're just keeping me to give to Voldemort!" The last sentence made Snapes heart clench. He moved around the table and stood a foot away from his son, but Aiden just moved back, hands now shaking at his side.

Their first father son fight and it had to be about something so painful. Snape wished it was something that every teen has to deal with, like a bed time or a curfew. He didn't want his son to have so much pain to deal with by himself, but unless Aiden was going to open up, he was going to hurt more and more.

Making a big decision, Snape shot forward and grabbed both of his sons' wrists in one hand. At the contact, Aiden stumbled back against the wall; his breathing was shallow and harsh. Tears started to fill his green eyes and he whimpered out

"Please don't make me tell you….Please….I don't want to have to believe it happened. I don't want it to be real!" The tears flowed down his cheeks like a dying water fall. All Snape could do for his broken son was sit down and hug him close. Wishing he could do something more. But knowing his only option right now was to let his son continue on holding it in.

-

After a little bit, Aiden had stopped crying, and was now leaning up againts his father. Enjoying that someone would love him no matter what. Even after he screamed and said horriable things to the man. Then the door slammed open. And a distressed and sad looking Headmaster came in, with three proffesional looking men fallowing.

"I'm sorry my boy, i did everything i could, but they still found out." He stepped aside and let one of the men step forward. Little color left in Snape's face disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AH!!OMG!!WHAT I AM I DOING!?!

Oh yeah, typing a fanfiction. I hope I'm not disappointing any one…I can always redo this chap.

Review please! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Yaaa another update! I hope I can keep this up! But when winter breaks over and I go back to school, I might not update so soon!! AHH!! I'm SORRY!  
But dun worry, it'll be about another week before that! XD

and thank you to all my readers and reveiwers!! You are the ones that make my brain wantto pull out the whip and tell my fingers "type my little bitchs, TYPE!!"

Disclaimer: Not blonde, not rich, didn't write Harry potter. If I had, Voldemort would have been a little bit sexi. Cause that's how I roll baby. XD lol

_-----------------------------------------------------

"Severus Tobias Snape." One of the men stepped in front of the two Snapes, pulling out a letter and handing it to the elder Snape, who just let it fall to the floor after grabbing it.

"I am here to let you inform you that the ministry has announced you will not be aloud custody of Aiden Cailean Snape, also more widely known as Harry James Potter, because of your previous Death Eater duty. Custody of the boy is given back to the Dursleys-"No! I will NOT allow this! You can't-"Sir, if you interrupt me, I will be forced to put a silence charm on you."

Snape bit his tongue, snarling at the man as he pulled his once more trembling son close. Aiden clutched Snapes robe and looked his fathers in the eyes. He whispered

"They're lying. They can't make me go back there, Dad. Please don't let them!" Snape hushed his son and patted his head, listening to the man as he continued, anger boiling in his heart at the unfairness of it all.

"As I had been saying, Mr. Potter will return back to his relative. It has been deemed dangerous for Mr. Potter to be involved with you more than a student to a teacher. Any questions before I leave?" "Yes! He is my son; I have a _right _to have custody of him!" "Sir that is not a question but a statement." "And you sir have no right to but into my life. I wish to speak to the one who sent you!" He replied back with anger.

"At the moment you can not talk to him. We will owl you as soon as you may." Aiden spoke up. "But will the Dursleys even take me back? They kicked me out this summer." The man gave him a weird look, something that said 'what are you talking about you silly child!'. "They have been caring" Aiden and his father scoffed at the word 'care'. The man continued "for you for 15 years, 1 more year is nothing." All three wizards of Hogwarts didn't think so. The damage that could be done in 1 year is a lot more than nothing.

And with that answer, all three men left. Snape was almost shaking with rage as he held his silent son.

"Dumbledore!? How did they find out? It's almost impossible. Only us three knew!" The oldest wizard just shook his head sadly and answered best to his ability.

"I don't know my boy; the ministry has power to do as they please. They can observe everything and anything." "But how can they just take Aiden away from the best thing for him!? And if they observe everything, then why didn't they see how those _things_treated my son and stopped them since they care so dearly of Aiden to have the ministry visit us. " "My dear boy, I said they _can_, I didn't say they _do._Open the letter, see what it says. Maybe they offer a court day for you to keep custody of Aiden."

Snape had forgotten about his letter in the frenzy. Picking up the cream colored letter, the ministry's stamp held it closed. How something so evil could look so simple and innocent? Snape ripped it open. He gave Aiden another hug before standing up and pacing the room, just to pull out the letter and stop his movement to read it.

Aiden was ignoring everything around him; his mind was completely and utterly blank except for one thought. He was going to have to see _them_ again. He tried to be optimistic; he only had to see them one more time during the summer, just two….long….miserable and painful months. The thought made him want to puke; he had started to believe he was going to be taken away from all that hell. Had his father lied to him, just so he could tare him down?

No his father wasn't like that, his dad didn't want to see him in pain, if he had he wouldn't have healed his wounds, he wouldn't have offered so much to him if he had. His father just wanted to protect him, which was why he had to live with those people. If his dad had known, he would have taken him right away, he said so himself! And Dumbledore said he hadn't known either, so they wouldn't make him go back, they'd figure something out. They couldn't let him go back.

Plus, he had Remus on his side, and he'd help. Moony always had an idea; he was always calm, unless it's a full moon. But that doesn't matter, because that's just one day of a month. Moony was always there.

And how _would_ they be able to send him back!? He had been kicked out after all!

Bringing himself back to the present he questioned his father, who had slipped the letter back into its envelope,

"What does it say?" He whispered, disgusted with himself as his voice sounded so weak and pathetic. Snape looked Aiden hard in the eyes.

"We can have a trial." He said this with a thin small smile. But it quickly faded. "But you have to show them you memories." Aidens skin went cold as he stared at his father who just added

"All of them."

_) 00)0000)0-0000)000

Omg I needed spell check to spell custody every time! Lol it was ridicules! I'm starting to think I might need a beta-er. Lol I have the spelling and grammar of a dyslexic 5-year-old.

Anyway, sorry for this chap being so short. I just wanted to end it dramatically as usually. Lol I hate when ppl leave me hangin, so I'm gonna leave u guys hangin to see if you hate me. XD

So as usually, review please!! And I'll update again in two days time if nothing happens. I need to go get some Tarot cards (I lost my old ones, I suck ..) so off to that thrift store down town!!!*skips*


	7. Problem starter

*Yells* I AM SO SORRY!! School has started back up! Everyone had the government right now for that! Lol Anyways, I've gotten the chance to update because…THREE DAY WEEKEND!! Friday is off because teachers are putting grades in (lol I know I got an A in LAR, but all the other grades ima kinda scared to see…*shifty eyes*) Any how, please review, enjoy, and flames fuel my FOREST FIRE!!

Disclaimer: Im not blonde, rich. All belongs to J.K.

----------------------------------------------

Almost a week had past. Harry did not talk to Snape outside of class, nor went down to see him since the "incident" had happened. Snape made a few attempts to get Harry to come and see him when the boy was alone, but Harry easily made an excuse. It's like he was always listing reasons not to talk to his father in his head!

Snape, on day 3, had given up. Well, he didn't call it giving up, he claimed it 'giving Aiden time' to Dumbledore every time the meddling old fool bugged him.

When Snape wasn't teaching, or thinking of his son, his thoughts wondered to how the ministry found out (but he guessed that IS related to his son…). In one of the times he was talking to his old mentor, he asked as much.

"Albus, if the ministry happened to _not _be watching us at any moment during these past three days, how could they have found out?"

Dumbledore sighed, popping another lemon drop in his mouth, causing Snap to scowl of course. Looking thoughtful for another few moments, the elder man looked the younger one in the eyes.

"Someone could have been spying, and told the ministry I suppose. Possible…a death eater in training looking to ruin Aidens chance for a happy life."

"But how would we have missed somebody spying? Or spells they were using?" Dumbledore sighed once more.

"My boy, contrary to popular beliefs, I don't have the answers to everything." And with that Dumbledore excused himself and left Snape to think.

Snape left the room and headed to the dungeons. Once he closed the door softly, put up a few spells (like a silencing spell). He sat down in front of his fire place, gently picked up an empty potion vial. It smelt of a calming Draught. It was the potion he had used to set his emotions right after the Ministry destroyed everything he ever wanted and everything Aiden _needed_.

The black haired man snarled. Gripping the vial tighter, he stood up and threw it at the cold stone wall as hard as he could.

"I fail everyone!" He shouted. He knew he really needed a calming draught right now, but for once he felt he could screw the potion and just let it all out. Life wasn't fair. He had failed lily, and now his son. He hadn't been able to do anything to stop what happened to his beautiful Lily, but he could do something for his son. He had too.

Waving his wand at the mess of glass Snape muttered "Scourgify." He turned dramatically and strutted into his study. He was going to do something right this time. Aiden will still have to go to court, but if he creates a plan, Aiden will be his for _sure._

-

Harry was angry. Nothing ever went right. He was a complete fuck up. Why does the ministry have to ruin everything his mind screamed. Harry thought he could keep his father from knowing how filthy and tainted he was, but no. Nothing was that easy. Especially not for The-boy-who-fucking-lived-no-matter-what.

Sighing, Harry plopped down on a rock by the lake. He pushed his fingers into his eyes; a headache was starting to blossom into his mind. His life was just like a flower in a sense….it would grow, blossom, and seem all perfect. Then it would slowly and painfully die. And then do it all over again, until picked to be torn from his misery.

But no, he was never picked to be torn from his misery. He was doomed to repeat it. He kicked angrily at the green grass below him.

Suddenly he felt someone shove him lightly, telling him to move over. His eyes landed on Mark, who's eyes never moved from the shimmering lake. Harry inwardly sighed. Taking a breath, he quickly acted cheerful.

"So what's up Mark?"

Mark finally turned his head to him, he grinned.

"I should be asking you that." Harry quickly lost his smile.

"Just the same, why?" Marks' grin grew. "I was warned about this…."

The minute the words left the younger boys mouth, Harry could feel metal binds being wrapped around his wrist. It took only seconds for Harry to realize what they were. Green eyes grew wide as he was lead back in side by a winning first year. No escape from the tight binds, Harry just fallowed him.

---

They were on a couch in the RoR. Mark was sitting by Harry as he yanked the binds off. Green eyes glared at bright brown ones as Harry rubbed his irritated wrist.

"So Har-bear, care to inform me about why you're so upset?" Harry sighed, he knew he couldn't say anything specifically, but he was going to need to say enough to satisfy Mark.

Running a hand threw his hair, Harry thought up something to say.

"Something happened….well…_someone_. At least I think. Anyways, this someone or something, just took away all I wanted. And maybe if I had been more careful, it might not have happened." Mark looked at Harry, understand drawn on him. He said as he spoke.

"I understand." He continued on a little more cheerfully. "There are times like that, that make you wish you could go back in time and change things. A second chance. People always say you have a second chance, but when it happened in the past and it really mostly affects you. That second chance is pretty much none."

Harry gasped a little, eyes widening as something dawned on him. Standing up faster than light he spoke to Mark excitedly.

"Thanks Mark! I have an idea; I'll talk to you later! Thanks again!"

Harry dashed off, leaving a grinning, but confused, first year to give himself a silent victory party.

-

Snape broke out in a smile as his plan was written down on three pieces of paper, ready for the headmaster to look over. He folded them neatly and slipped them into a rectangular black envelope.

But before he gave Dumbledore his plan, he had to let his son know. Snape slipped the envelope into one of his pockets. He then walked as fast as he could to were he figured his son was

Harry had dashed off to his trunk. Digging in around his school books and other random items, he came to a box about the size of a full grown female's palm.

He sat back on his heals as he slowly open the box, fully afraid it wasn't there anymore. He grinned when his eyes landed on the item. Pulling it out on its chain, he stood up and let the blue cardboard box clattered to the ground.

The dark haired boy admired the item. He held back a laugh as giddiness built up inside of him. '_Just some turns of this necklace, and everything will be fixed' _the small 5h year thought. Harry was grinning like a mad man, he recited the lines out loud once for practice.

"I mark the hours every one, nor have I yet outrun the sun. My use and value onto you are gauged by what you have to do." Harry kept grinning as he slipped the long chain over his head. As he was about to spin the item, the door was slammed open.

A deep voice echoed "Aiden!" It was his father! Aidens' mouth fell open a little his widening eyes fell on his fathers face, excitement on the elder wizards face was slowly turning from shock, into rage.

Snape ran the rest of the way to Aiden. He roughly grabbed the boys wrist, letting the necklace fall from the hand. Snape ripped the necklace off of Aiden.

He shook it in Aidens face.

"What were you THINKING!?!"

Aiden was so shocked, he forgot to be scared.

---------------------------------

Oh my please do review!

I feel REALLY bad about how long it takes to update, yet how short it is....

But since i keep leaving u guys hanging, i promise to work really hard to update as SOON as possible!  
Before you guys get mad about me my slow updates, REVIEW MORE!! thankies XD


	8. chap 8 I know who

Chap 8!! Woot! I updated this soon because its Saturday, my bff gone so I'm practically house arrested. Lol anyways, review please!

Disclaimer: I do Not own anything, all J.k.

"What were you THINKING!?!"

Aiden was so shocked, he forgot to be scared.

Rage was growing on his fathers face as seconds passed by with no answer.

"Answer me! Do you _know_ how much trouble you could get in for just _having_ this!? How do you even have this!? The ministries' set of time-turners had been destroyed, and they have yet to replace them!"

Aidens' eyes traveled to the floor. He whispered brokenly

"Please don't yell…"

"I'm not yelling! I'm just trying to get through your thick skull your ignorant little boy! You're in your 6th year and you don't know better than this!? What was your attempt by time traveling anyways!? You can't change the past Aiden! I thought you would know that by now…"

Snape lowered his arm as he whispered the last part, staring at his sons face. He hadn't ment to upset the child, but…what Aiden just about to do was so stupid! He should know better by now.

'_Doesn't that boy think at all!? If we could alter the past I would have already! I would have gone back and stopped the ministry. Hell, I would have went back and got Aiden to be mine. But you can't. Change. The. Past!'_

Snape sighed. He led his son, who was now staring blankly at the floor, onto his bed. Aiden sat down on it, and barley weighed it down. Snape sat down, and caused a good sized depression. '_Much too skinny still….I can't wait to get back at those_ muggles.' He thought disgustedly.

"Aiden…" Snape started off calmly, slowly putting his arm around his son, knowing quick movements would frighten him.

"I didn't mean to yell." The elder wizard said quietly, thinking of how to get his thoughts out to his son.

"I was just…surprised. Aiden…you can time travel, well, not _you _particularly, but do you see what I'm saying?" A quick nod from his son.

"O.K. then, the point is, you can time travel, but you can't change the past. Well, you can, but it's dangerous and has many consequences. Consequences you nor I, or anyone for that matter, can risk. If we could of, I would have already gone back in time to gain custody of you…But you can't."

Aiden muttered something that sounded like 'you don't have a time-turner though', but Snape chose to ignore it.

"I just don't want you to damage anything we have created. It's not going to be that bad I promise you my little serpent."

Aiden let a little blissful smile on his face at the nickname and rested his head against his fathers shoulder. He really hoped his father was right, that everything would be okay. He believed his father, his father really wanted him and was there for him (at least now). Aiden couldn't help but feel guilty about the way he had been avoiding his father.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly.

A look of surprise jumped on Snape's face, but quickly disappeared.

"What ever for you silly child?" His son sighed.

"Everything…avoiding you…yelling at you that you weren't there…just the way I've been lately." Aiden looked up at him as he said the last part. Snape shook his head.

"I don't blame you Aiden; there is nothing to be sorry for. And before we get into a long discussion about it, there's something I should let you know." Snape sat back a little, reaching into his pocket. The smile on his face dropped as he searched.

Jumping up, Snape looked franticly around the room.

"Oh bloody hell!" He shouted, Aiden jumped up and tried to calm his father.

"What are you looking for dad?" Aidens father grabbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, he let out a growl.

"I've lost the papers! The bloody plan!" Snape started to pace franticly.

"Plan?" Aiden asked confusion clear on his face. His father answered him.

"Yes, the plan. To make sure you were mine after the trial! I had it written on paper to give to the headmaster; I put it in my pocket and came up here to tell you first! But they have seemed too disappeared!"

"Did ya drop them?" Aiden asked.

"No, defiantly not. I had them securely in my pocket."

"Someone took them?"

"It was securely in my pocket."

"And we thought our secret was secure to." Aiden muttered.

Snape's' black eyes landed on him once he stopped pacing.

"True, but how would someone….hm…" Aiden looked at his father.

"Finishing your sentence with 'hm' isn't appreciated..."

"Hush Aiden." Snape said absently as he went threw a list of spells in his head.

Snape sighed.

"It is…quit possible for someone to have spelled them out of my pocket. But it would take immense concentration and control for the magic to be so direct I wouldn't have noticed. But I don't believe many in this school would be able to do that. Plus, most of the students should have been in the Great Hall when I was walking over here, anyways I didn't come across any students."

Aiden was silent. But soon a frown and betrayal appeared on his face.

"dad…I think I might know who blew our cover."

))))99999)))))66666

Lol talk about cliff hanger. But hey, this is my SECOND update in TWO days! *grins* anyways please review.

Take a bandage to my brain, a bullet just ripped it down to pain. Lifes all a game, I'm filled with so much shame…


	9. Tryout

Alright! ANOTHER update! I'm ONLY updating this soon because, it's a three day weekend and Darians gone…so all I have left to do is the computer…and ps1 (don't laugh! I have the HP game for it!).

)))))666****

"Hm, I suppose it is very possible."

"Very possible!??! It HAS to be him!"

"Calm down child, there is a big chance, but at the moment we have no proof. Though I must admit I'm surprised you would suggest that boy, you seem close to him."

Harry looked his father in the eyes. "He's very powerful; I have no doubt what so ever it's anyone else. And all the signs fit!"

"Yes, Aiden, I know, you've been explaining this to be for almost an_ hour_." Aiden looked sheepish at this.

"Erm, yeah. Well, I was just excited…or more surprised I guess." After his moment of slight shame, the 6th year became serous. "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. What do we do now? We have to stop him."

"Yes Aiden, we have to stop him. But at the moment I believe we need to keep this to ourselves."

"What!? Why? We got to tell Dumbledore-

"Professor."

"_Professor _Dumbledore. We have to let him know, who knows what else Mark has planned!"

"Aiden, calm down! There is nothing we can do at the moment. Give it some time. I am positive you and I will be able to come up with a plan and get Dumbledore's okay. But until then lead the boy on like you don't know."

"But what about the trial? Its next week! There has to be some way we can at least post pone it until we have a plan so we don't have to do it at all! Or at least get your papers back…"

Snape sighed and got up off the bed he had been occupying threw his sons explanation. He walked over to where Aiden was pacing, resting a hand on his shoulder and bending down to look the child in the eye.

"We have to wait. Aiden, I don't want to lose you as much as you don't want to do the trial. But the safest bet is to pretend. Promise me Aiden? Promise you won't do anything to jeopardize this?"

Sighing, Aiden looked down and nodded. He could wait.

--

Harry was currently standing in front of 4 girls and 12 boys. Today was Gryffindors' chaser try outs. Harry was excited, his first year as captain! But…out of the 16 try-outers, he could only pick 3, and a few back ups.

All of them were lined up, shortest to tallest. Harry couldn't help but frown as he saw the shortest kid was almost the same height as him; mind you the boy was a 4th year.

Lately Harry was _really_ getting irritated with his height. What did he have to do to gain a few inches!? Bath in milk!?!?

His frown turned into the grin at the thought. He noticed Dean and a few others were giving him weird looks. Harry set his broom on the ground and clapped his hands together.

"Hello everyone, welcome to chaser try-outs!" He looked up and down the line, noticing a couple of the kids were on his team last year as well. "If you all al ready, please fallow me this way." Harry said as he started to walk further into the field, a few kids gave each other un-easy glances but fallowed anyways.

It was getting late as Harry walked to the Gryffindor tower, the Chaser try-outs was the only thing keeping his mind off Mark, the trial, and everything else going wrong in his life again, but the next try-out section. The small boy sighed as he sat on his bed, the room was still empty. Most students on a Monday night were studying in the library or had detention.

Harry was getting more and more desperate as he thought. If his father hadn't of taken his Time-turner, Harry would of probly be _very _tempted to use it now. But then again, he had promised to just wait.

He tried to think of something, anything, to keep his mind off everything. Jumping up he decided it was time to go see a friend that could cheer him up no matter what.

Though Luna was a bit unusual, she was a good friend, and always managed to help his confusion, or take his mind off things. She was always there. So Harry went in search of his blond friend.

--

After searching around for a little bit, Harry came across Luna quietly skipping from the library with a book humming softly, of course she didn't have her shoes on.

"Oh Harry!" She called in a greeting. "Have you seen my shoes? They've disappeared again…"she trailed off dreamily.

"I haven't, but I can help you look for them."

"Lovely, thank you, shall we go look now?" She started to skip quietly again. Harry grinned and fallowed her.

After about 15 minutes of wondering the halls, Harry spotted them. But two tabby cats were currently playing with them.

After pointing them out to Luna, a distance fro mthe cats to have them not running off with the shoes, Luna asked.

"How do you suppose we'll get them away from the cats?"

"Umm...Oh i have an idea! If we can manege to surprise them enough, they'll run off without the shoes." Luna built on the idea.

"Yes, brilliant. We could each come from different directions, and 'boo' at them!"

"or bark..."

"Yes, i suppose barking might be a better choice."

"You sneak up in front of them, i'll get them from behind."

"OKay." Luna proceeded to walk towards the cats while Harry snuck from the side to get behind the cats.

He mouth '1, 2,...3!'

Luna and Harry started to bark at the cats, it was dark enough the cats got confused after hissing in surprise. They ran off meowing.

Harry and Luna couldn't help but laugh. Luna walked over to get her shoes, slipping them on her bare feet.

"Thank you Harry."

"No problem Luna." He said grinning.

Luna gave him a good bye with a wave and walked back to the Library.

))999))))

LOL! I ended it right there! Not to much of a cliffy right?

**BIG NOTICE!!!: There will be a POLL up on my PROFILE about charators!VOTE ON IT PLEASE!!**


	10. changes in opinions, changes in heart

Oh GOD i am SO SORRY!!

But my computer got a goddamn virus...-.- and i had to sweep out my WHOLE MEMORY INCLUDING my documents! *sighs angryly* stupid people hacking my computer/child.

Not to mention i had some....writers block .

---------

Talking with Ron and Hermione distracted Harry, and for that the boy was even more grateful for having two wonderful best friends.

It was dinner and all the Gryffindor were talking excitedly. They knew the first quidditch game was right around the corner and with the best seeker in history as caption, they were positive to win.

Harry took alot of time last night choosing his team. He didn't want anyone to feel like they weren't good. So Harry planned a speech for the last Quidditch meeting (the one when he would announce to EVERYONE at once who made it, instead of telling one person at a time.)

It haden't taken much to choose his Chasers. Dean (no one was surprised, but Ginny stilled squealed with excitement), Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.

He also chose beaters fairly quick. Ritchie Coote (Ron had muttered about him 'looking weedy'). Though after mentioning his choice of Ritchie Coote, Ron refused to listen who else because he didn't trust Harry's 'ability to choose wisely!'

But Ron forgave Harry when he told the red head he was keeper.

-

Around lunch Harry headed for the library to do some research on his potions home work (imagine what Snape would deal out to Harry if he didn't even get a passing grade now that Harry didn't have the excuse of being picked on by the teacher.) As he was on his way to the library, he saw Draco malfoy….

Talking to Luna.

Anger bubbled in Harry; Draco had no right to talk to Luna! He was about to walk over there and ask Draco what he was doing, but then Luna smiled. Harry could see Draco grinning and say something. Luna giggled.

Apparently Draco ask something and Luna looked like she said she would 'need to think about it if you would let me please.'

Draco nodded yes and walked away.

When the blond Slytherin had walked out of eyesight, Harry rushed over to Luna.

"What's just happened?" He was so confused, he forgot what he was even over there for!

Luna smiled at him.

"Draco asked me out."

Harry could feel his mouth drop open. Before he could start to rant about what evil schemes the boy was up too, Neville came running over to Luna asking her if she'd seen his toad.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry, but I promised Neville I would help him look for his pet next time he ran off. But I'll see you later." She ran off after Neville, Harry only stared silently.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin teams' captain, Hogwarts spoiled bad boy, had asked out Luna Lovegood in a friendly way. And she apparently had half a mind to say yes!

To confused to go to the library and research as he had planned, Harry walked back to the Great Hall, knowing Hermione and Ron were probably still eating.

Harry sat down next to Ron, noticing for the first time the red head was holding something in his lap. Harry made sure his face was absolutely blank. But to Ron it looked like Harry might of seen Voldemort.

"Bloody hell! What happened to you?" Hermione looked at Harry after Ron asked.

Harry sighed.

"Malfoy asked out Luna...and Luna apparently is_ thinking_ about saying _YES!"_

Hermione stuck up her noise as both Harry and Ron started to make faces.

"Oh hush you two! You're acting like complete imbeciles! Draco has changed quiet a bit! And its Luna's choice on who she wants to date, its her life."

Ron turned to Hermione shocked.

" How can you say that!? This is the weasel we're talking about! He called you a mud-blood, ruined Harry's potions a billion times, and made me throw up slugs!"

"Ron, you only threw up slugs because you didn't do the SIMPLE spell right!-"

"Yeah, well i was doing it to get revenge for you!"

"You're acting completely immature Ronald! Everybody deserves a second chance-"

"We've given him plenty of chances 'mione." Harry butted in.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not really. It doesn't matter anyways, but Draco has changed."

Ron glared at Hermione.

"Don't call Malfoy by his _name! _He doesn't deserve it."

Hermione stood up, taking her books with her.

"You guys are absolutely ridicules, I'm going to talk to Luna to hear what _she _is really thinking, then to ask Draco if he is serious!." The fluffy haired girl turned up her nose and then she stalked out of the Great Hall.

Ron muttered

"That girl is absolutely insane!"

Harry could only nod in response.

Ron smirked after staring at Hermiones retreating form. Then he set a box on the table that previously resided in his lap.

"Guess what the twins sent me?" As Ron reach to open the lid, Harry slapped his hand.

"No don't do that!! You do realize they are pranksters don't you!?"

Ron had to roll his eyes, though he knew Harry would have a good point if he didn't already use Neville to open it first.

"Relax! Neville helped me out some..." With that hanging in the air, Ron opened the cardboard lid re veiling piles of chocolate.

"Now that Hermiones not here.....Wanna go into a diabetic coma?"

Harry grinned and reached into the box, pulling out a chocolate frog.

"I'd be crazy to deny."

-

Through out the day, every time Harry saw Mark, he keep stiffening up, then he'd scream in his mind

_"NATURAL!!YOU NEED TO ACT NATURAL!!'._

He was having trouble, but he managed to give out his usual grin (or he hope so) and wave. The minute Mark had turned the corner, he breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione and Ron noticed, but chose not to question, Harry was grateful of this.

As soon as his last magical class was over, he ran to where he knew Snape would be waiting for him.

-

"You re-wrote ALL of this?! It's barely been two days!"

Snape could only grimace. It had taken a long time to accomplish it, but he was so determine he didn't realize how much energy he used to finish. The week he use to have, had slowly slipped away and he had to rush, but take precaution to be precise.

With the lack of sleep, the new class he was teaching, and the stress of Aiden's trial coming up was making him cranky. Though Snape, being the evil teacher he is (Or was), would NEVER use a word as childish as _cranky_...At least not on himself.

The elder wizard sighed.

"Yes Aiden. The trial is in two days....I had to finish it or risk you being taken away."

Aidens previous grin slowly melted off his face.

"I'm sorry...I would of helped if you asked-"

"There was nothing you could of done, you foolish boy."

Green eyes looked startled as his father wasn't acting as himself, or the person Aiden knew outside of class. His father seemed to realize what he was doing and gently layed a big hand on his sons frail shoulder.

"My little serphant, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I am a bit......"

"Cranky?" His father snarled at the word.

"I am no such..._childish_ thing!"

Aiden had to laugh at this. His father got worked over a simple word, and he thought the WORD was childish....look at the MAN who was glaring because of a 6 letter word.

"Anyways, I now have the plan re-written out. I am not positive if it is going to work as well as i planned the first to....But it should do."

Harry giggled. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear child! What is it now?"

"Sorry...you just rhymed."

Snape could feel a alcur coming on.

"Aiden....It wasn't fun, nor intentional. May I ask what you have been eating?"

Aiden rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Possibly...Well you just did..."

Snape glared hard at his son. Did this child EVER give him a break?

"Today is the last day you are aloud to pig out on sugar. Go ahead and rote out your teeth, for it is the last time i am allowing it. I will talk to you tomorrow, which is Saturday in case you are dazed. I expect you to head up your tower before curfew. Good night."

With that said, Snape stalked to his room, capes bellowing out behind him.

Aiden grinned and rushed into the kitchen. His grin soon faded as he dug around in the cupboard, fridge, boils....dishes......table....under the couch.....in book self's....

"DAMNIT!! YOU WERE TEASING ME!!"

-

Harry had barley made it up to his bed before his burst of energy disappeared. He awoken by a a bright ball of sun yelling his name....

"Harry! Get up or you'll be late for your lesson thingy with the greasy git! I can't believe you have to take HIS class on a Saturday! Bloody insane if you ask me!"

Harry jumped up, said sun was talking about how Hermione had him do it because she wanted to get to the library before all the noisy people got in there.

"Ron, what time is it even?"

"Time for you to get up...that's what 'mione said. I don't really think she went to the library though"

As Ron talk Harry grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"I think she went to talk to Luna about all that gross stuff again...you know with Malfoy asking Luna out. It's crazy! And so is she, Luna, and Malfoy!"

Harry was barly listening through the stall door. He walked out and slipped his shoes on.

As he walked down the hall Ron called after him

"Were you even listening!?!?"

-

Aiden sat at his fathers light brown, round wooden table. He chased pieces of waffle around his plate. They were drowning in syrup, but he refused to pick them up and put them in his mouth to save them from their misery.

Snape inwardly sighed.

"Aiden, would you please finish your breakfast or toss it out? I'm loosing my appetite at the look of those....waffles."

Aiden stood up quietly and dumped it in the trash. Snape didn't want to use a house elf when he knew Aiden was capable of handling something so simple. When Aiden had plopped back down in the the wooden chair, Snape started to talk.

"Child...I know you are worried, but I swore on my life I wouldn't let them take you from me again."

Aiden sighed, and nodded while poking at the table gently.

"I'm just....what if he pulls something again?" Aiden looked up as he talked.

"He was able to trick me, take your first plan, and imagine all the other things he could do!"

Snape knew his son was worried about what is old friend, now enemy, might do. Snape could only try and reassure his son, he hoped he wouldn't need to make any promises to calm the boy. Before he got to comfort his son, the familiar voice was filling the air.

"And what about my memories i have to show them!? What if the media hears about it!? The whole school will know it all before I'm even back at Hogwarts! And what if he does something to ruin the plan? I know he isn't a wizard or anything but-"

"Aiden! Calm down. You needn't worry, if the time arises of that, the headmaster and i shall think of something. But I am in absolute belief those...._muggles_ won't try anything. You read the plan, you should know that with the Veritaserum it is almost positive of you never having to go back if the right quiestions are asked."

Aiden looked down now, and whispered

"Not all wizards can't lie under it...who knows about a muggle!"

Severus looked surprised, he didn't remember ever mentioning that it wasn't full proof to his son, or when he had been teaching potion class. He defiantly didn't put it in the plan....

"How did you know that?"

Aidens voice seemed to get quieter as he spoke

"Because that was one of the reasons they didn't use it on Sirius or let him have a trial..."

Snape instantly felt bad, his son was still a little sore over his god father. The way Aiden acted though, made Snape forgot the mutt had died.

"Aiden..." His father trailed off...Greens eyes snapped up to his fathers black ones.

"It's okay though, because it wouldn't matter in the long run..."

Aiden pushed back the chair and walked to where his room would be during any long stays with his father in the school. Snape pondered what his sons sentence meaning really meant.

Did he blame himself for his godfathers death? Had he been saying that if the mutt had never been sent to Azkaban and took Harry, he would have died last year anyways...

Or was he saying, that it didn't matter before, because his father was still alive, and that he was with family?

Snap wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of alot of things. Was the trial going to be okay? Should he go comfort Aiden, now that the boy had memories of his passed god father twirling up in his head? Should he get revenge on that Mark boy? And most importantly...

Was he doing the right things for Aiden?

-

It was a few hours before Snape decided he ought to check on Aiden. He didn't get to do what was talked over with Dumbledore just yesterday (as the had to alter there 'teaching plan', but it didn't matter as it was almost time for his son to head back up to the tower.

He opened the door to find his son looking at a old photo book Snape mistakenly left in the room. The elder wizard leaned against the door frame as his son staired back at his father.

"I think it's going to be alright, the trial i mean. Then we can be a real family..."

Snapes only response was to weigh down his sons bed and hug him.

"Yes little serphant, i agree."

---------------------

Once again!! I appoligyse for the late late LATE update! But i should be updating once a week again, so hang around! I love to thank all my reviews ( i thought of u as i type) Please keep reviewing and giving me ideas and opinions!

I like to annouce, i ncase u didn't notice, that this si one hella long chapter for me to have writen, just as a sorry present for taking so long to update!!XD


	11. Never was

New update! ! Whooooaaaa! LOl i love how i get a bunch of alerts and favoriting of this story emails...but bairly any review...-.- i don't really appreciate that...GIVE ME MORE LOOOOVVE!!*twirl*

P.s if anyone wants to write a summary for this story and let me use it....please do....lol please!XD

----

"WHAT!?" Two six year boys screeched.

The only girl of the threesome stuck up her noise.

"You both heard me. And i do NOT want you two going to Luna and harassing her about it!"

"Sorry Hermione, but who would say _yes _to Dra-Malfoy if they weren't insane, or in it for something!"

Harry was mental cursing himself, Hermione had been calling that Blond devil _Draco _so often it was burning over the permanent title of Malfoy and weasel in his head! If Ron caught the slip of Harrys tunge, and pointed it out later, he would say he just came back from a lesson with the greasy git which would be an explanation itself.

"Harry, I would expect you to be okay with giving Draco a second chance if no one else would!"

Harry sighed.

"'Mione, i _would _but Malfoy....well he's a flat out bastard!"

"Harry! Keep your language tamed!" Hermione whispered fiercely as she looked around wildly. Ron spoke up at this point.

"I'm with the golden boy on this one, " Harry made a scowl at the nick name Ron used to tease him with, but it appeared as a pout. "And calm down, we're in the RoR no teachers just going to randomly pop in here and take points for our language."

"You cannot be sure of that Ronald!"

"What ever....and before you guys get on a whole new topic AGAIN, I would like to warn you Hermione, that Ron and I won't hesitate to hex that thing if he hurts Luna."

"I agree, but I know you won't need to do that." Hermione stood up to leave, bidding farewell with a quick wave of her hand.

---

Harry couldn't sleep. There would be no possible way for him to sleep, so he chose to lay awake thinking about everything in his life as of late. He had already explained to Ron and Hermione that he was going to be absolutely unreachable when he was with Snape. Harry told them to not expect to see him at all tomorrow after he left, so he wasn't to worried about being hunted down.

Then he thought of Mark's betrayal....How could he? Harry had been there for Mark the whole time....And Mark was new to the magical world, when did he have time to run into Voldemort or a Death Eater and become one!?

Harry sat up as his thoughts began to knit together the more he played with it.

His emerald eyes widen as he tossed off the blank over his thin legs. He rushed to throw pants on over his blue boxers as silently as possible.

He got out his invisibility cloak from the hiding place he keep it in, as he tugged out the silky fabric he paused.

What if his father wasn't there? Or he got caught on his way down, or his father didn't want to be woken up?

Harry sat back on his heals, staring blankly as his fingers tangled and untangled in the cloak.

Bloody hell, Harry thought, it wasn't that big of a deal! He could tell his father tomorrow morning, he wasn't a child and didn't need to wake up his father for this!

He sighed and put the cloak back, laying back down in bed wide awake again but to lazy to undress to his previous attire.

He could always tell his father tomorrow.

---

"Well then Harry, see you in class on Monday." Ron muttered with disdain as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. Harry couldn't believe Ron had really gotten up to say good bye to him so early....Though he had a feeling it was only because Hermione told Ron too the previous night.

"Yeah see you, tell Hermione I said the same." Harry walked down the hall and heard Ron muttering about Snape being crazy and how weird it was that Harry had to go down there on the weekend this _early_.

-

"Aiden!" A voice blurted out with horriably hiden surprised.

"You are here terribly early, you know it's only 6 A.M.? You do realize you still have a hour before I asked you to be down here..."

Aiden nodded his head wildly.

"But i needed to tell you something."

"Well then child, start talking."

"Mark."

Snape couldn't help but roll his eyes at the one word answer.

"Yes, what about that boy?"

"It couldn't of been him. He's new to the magical world! How could he have already ran into a death eater and become one? Why would they let a mud-blood into there group? I'm hella sure Voldemort wouldn't of excepted him! It had-"

"Slow down, i can't help you if i don't know what you are saying!"

"Sorry, but I'm a little excited."

Snape gave his son a surprised look.

"But now we do not know who did all the things to our plan, and gave us away, what is there to be excited about?"

"So? It's something to be excited about because my child hood friend isn't a horrible traitor." Aiden countered.

"Point is seen. But you still can't let your guard down around him, even if you are sure he isn't the enemy."

Aiden nodded once more.

"We have a while before the Headmaster comes with the Pensieve, so let us have some tea."

-

Green smoke apeared in the crumpling fire place that belong to Snape, a tall figure with half moon glasses walked out.

Albus gave Harry a polite nod as he made a bee-line for Snape.

Dumbledore greeted the dark haired wizard and had a short conversation before Dumbledore said to get going to the ministry.

"Lets stop the chit chatting and go boys, shall we?" Dumbledore didn't wait for an answer as his boaming voice said where he wanted to go as green smoke engulfed him once more.

They arrived at one of the ministrys fire places, where barely anyone was around in a cement block room. The eldest wizard led them over to a giant stone that all wizards reconized. He turned to Aiden.

"Are you ready to put your memories into the pensieve?"

Aidens insides jumped around like a wild caged bunny, but he keep his expression nothing close to what he was feeling.

"Yes sir..." He walked over to where Dumbledore stood with the pensieve.

"Do you remember how to do it?" Aiden nodded and pulled out his wand, Dumbledore showed him last year. Aiden was sure he would never forget it, or the memory he had seen.

He slowly pulled memory after memory out, and in 15 minutes he said he was done.

His father gave him a sceptical look.

"Is that all of the memory's I requested for you to put in?"

"No." Aidens eyes widen as he realized what he said instead of what he wanted to. He slapped a hand over his mouth and whispered

"Bloody hell...."

"Aiden." His father said giving him a stern look. "I have told you many times you needed to put all of your memories I asked of you! What if the ones you put in there aren't enough?"

Aidens big eyes squinted in a glare behind his round glasses.

"There are plenty of memories in there! I think they will do."

"What if they are not enough! We have one ch-" Dumbledore raised his hand.

"I think Aiden is right, there are enough memories in there. And truthfully Severus, I don't appreciate you using truth serum on a under age Hogwarts student."

Snape sighed.

"You know for a fact Albus" Snape used the head masters name to please the old fool. " That if i didn't, the boy could be lying his head off about everything!"

Dumbledore looked hard in Snapes eyes, the twinkle that usually resided in the was dimmed down to a slight spark.

"It doesn't matter, you know the rules and i would like you to fallow them. Just as everyone else seems to be able too."

With that hanging in the cool air, the Headmaster turned towards the grand doors that Aiden assumed was the exit out of the wide room.

"Well, come on boys, we are due to be ready for the trial now!" That hung around in the warm air as the two fallowers fell instep with Albus.

-

The moment Snape felt the door close behind him and Aiden, a scream was heard as the sound of high winds tore through the air now cold freezing air.

"Dementors!!" Someone yelled as they had spell after spell falling from there lips. Dark figures came into view as Aiden, Dumbledore, and Snape pulled out there wands.

"Go hide somewhere Aiden!" Snape told the boy next to him. Aidens eyes hardend and he shook his head firmly.

"I'm not a little boy, i never was. I'm not going to let people die again because you think i can't handle it, i can....and i will."

Aiden had a spell already on his lip as he ran off to help someone being attacked, leaving his father to worry about fending off dementors himself, as well as if his son was okay.

++++++++++++++++++++888888888888888888888+++++++++++++

Well...i left u in a horriable place again! As usaul please review and comment and flame me all u want....just give me ideas with it and try to be nice!

p.s The reason im making the story go faster now is because somone brought to my attention that i wasn't giving out enough info as the issue with MArk and what not...i was going to wait a few more chaps to have Aiden explain it....but i geuss it was confusing u guys or something...so i had to do it this *Sigh* Lol oh well...and if anyone ever reads this and notices my horriably typing skill...this is my typing WITHOUT spell check *grins* great isn't it?XD


	12. Chapter 12

OMG YOU GUYS I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! AND THEN WHEN I DO ITS REALLY SHORT!  
please dont hate me...Maybe after the release of the 7th movie you guys will get plenty more?

Spell after spell, and yet the dementors would not back down. But Aiden refused to give up.

He saw a dementors' spell miss the target of a middle age wizard who was dressed in red robes. The spell hit a great pale stone statue and tumbled down on a brown haired man who let out a startled yell as he tripped.

The man had enough time to roll out of the way, but a good size piece of the now broken statue landed on his leg. Aiden rushed over to him and pulled off the stone. Though the stone must have weighed over half of Aidens' weight, but thanks to the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, there was barely a struggle.

"Why thank you young man!" The elder wizard said, simply sitting there staring at Aiden.

"Oh my! It's Harry potter!" His blue eyes widen as he stared. Aiden would have rolled his eyes, had this situation not been so dangerous.

"Come on! There are still Dementors around!" Aiden reached his slender hand down and grasped the mans watch clad wrist, starting to pull him up. The shocked expression of the man turned murderous in seconds. Aiden stared for a few seconds, as the smirk was so familiar. He didn't have any more time to ponder as a sickening feeling turned in his stomach, and then he was laying on soft ground.

"Damn it! A portkey!" He muttered as he slammed his fist into the ground, slowly standing as his eyes darted around the painfully familiar grave yard. He mentally slapped himself.

'Goddamnit, you're so stupid! Have you learned NOTHING of what your father and even DUMBLEDORE have taught you?'

Aidens angry rant to himself was interrupted as a hideous snake faced man appear.

Voldemort glided easily across the land, stopping feet away from the shorter male.

"Well, well. I am not surprised it was so easy to get you here. Everybody knows by now how the great _Harry Potter,_or should i said Aiden SNAPE!" The last part was yelled with venom as Voldemort flicked his wand in Aidens direction.

"Is a sucker for helping the weak!" Aiden barely had time to dodge the first spell, and he almost could block the second. Voldemort was briskly walking closer to Aiden, as Aiden tried to hold his ground but ended up walking back.

"No matter, you will die here this year Potter! For there is no one to protect you, you weak little boy!" Another spell was shot at Aiden, who blocked it with ease.

"I am not weak!" Aiden yelled expelliarmus at Voldemort, who just barely blocked it.

While Aiden was fighting Voldemort, his guardian was having a moment of silent panic.

He lost Aiden.

Within Seconds all the Dementors had Disappeared.

And his dark mark was _burning_.

Once more I am so sorry guys...T_T


End file.
